Testing Your Love
by Wave Ripper
Summary: My Oc's love is put to the test. Will they pull through or will they be torn apart? MEH to the summary! XD Read and Review Please.


Chapter 1: You Don't Deserve Me

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The screeching metal of the malice's echoed throughout the Junk Yard as Akito starred at the place he was destined to die in.

_Damn it! Why? What the hell did I ever do to deserve this?! _He slammed his fist into rusted car that was stuck in a giant pile of junk. The memory of Misaki and Akashi flashed through his head over and over again, only to be interrupted by the battle he had with Akashi in the Junk Yard. "_I lost everything, my best friends, my house, and even the girl of my dreams."_

During the battle with Shadow, Akito had decided to let his enemy join Team Typhoon, thinking that his power and skill would help the team defeat their enemy. He was right, they were able to beat Shadow and save Japan with Akashi's help. Unfortunately the consequences that followed weren't worth the price.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Flash back)

_I didn't attack you! _Misaki shouted as she starred daggers at Akito. They had just completed an Ex Bey battle in the frozen lands of the Ice Glaciers. Akito had the upper hand in the race and could see the finish line in his sights. Misaki had flew next time him on her Ex Gear and kept her eyes locked on the finish line. Akito figured they would cross the finish line together and win their team the Ex Bey battle. Misaki had different plans; she jumped into the air and kicked Akito into one of the giant pillars of ice that covered part of the track. She smiled a bit as she passed him and crossed the finish line, five minutes later Akito had confronted Misaki demanding an explanation.

"_You knocked me into an ice pillar! What the hell I thought we were a team?" _Akito shouted as Misaki slapped him.

_I didn't do anything! You crossed the finish line before I did, how could I have possibly attacked you when you were far ahead of me?" _

"_Y-you slapped me." _The shivering teen was shocked by Misaki's action. She had never slapped him before, ever since they first met it was usually a flick to his forehead but not this time, this time it was a slap.

_You deserve it, and I'm telling the truth I didn't attack you. Maybe you were just seeing things and thought one of the other bladers looked like me._

"_No, I know what I saw." _Akito said as he walked away from his girlfriend.

"_Noob."_

(End of Flashback)

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_That's where it all began. That was my first mistake, accusing her without even giving her a chance to prove she hadn't done it. _Then teen began climbing a tall pile of junk as he began to recall the worst thing that could happen to him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Flashback)

_It's been three weeks. How long are you going to stay mad at me? _Misaki asked as she walked into Akito's room. Akito hadn't talked to Misaki since the argument in the glaciers.

"_As soon as you apologize."_

_I'm not apologizing for something I didn't do. I'm starting to get really sick of your attitude towards me._

"_Then do something about it."_

_I want do something about it but I don't think you would like it." _The beautiful white haired blader commented with her threatening voice.

_And just what is it that's so bad?_

"_Akito, were done." With those final words Misaki ran out of the house. _

(End of Flashback)

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_I should have just let it go. _The teen mentally beat himself up as he looked around at the giant Magnets and trash compactors that were scattered throughout the Junk Yard.

_My second mistake was losing her, and my third and final mistake was battling Akashi._

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

(Flashback)

_I should just apologize to her; I need her in my life. _Akito had decided to finally apologize to Misaki, he had realized the worst thing about his life was not having Misaki in it. He looked at the tea shop Misaki loved so much and couldn't stand to see who she was with. It was his worst nightmare come a live; Misaki was now with his sworn enemy. He watched as his former girlfriend leaned in to kiss Akashi, not being able to take the scene any longer he bolted for the only place no one would find him.

Within two minutes, Akito was near the entrance of the Junk Yard. He lay down on a rusted car that was left behind by the giant magnets.

_Of all the people, why him? If it were anyone else my heart wouldn't hurt as much as it does now. _He placed his hand over his heart and starred at the cloudy sky. He stayed at the Junk Yard entrance for another thirty minutes; he would have left sooner if it hadn't started to rain. With his head slightly tilted down, Akito jumped off of the car and began walking home in the pouring rain.

The walk home usually doesn't take long, but this practically day made it go by very slowly. The rain poured down on Akito as he walked through the streets of the city. The teen lifted his head and saw his house. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a key to unlock the door. He slipped the key into the door, twisted it, and pushed the door open.

"Disk, have you gotten the new Ex Gear parts yet?" The teen asked as he shut the door behind him. Akito discovered a note on his small table.

_Dear Akito,_

_Went to go kick some ass with Akashi. I wasn't able to get the parts yet. By the way were thinking about deciding choosing a new team leader. ~Disk_

The note was crumpled up and tossed into the trash can shortly after being read. Akito walked into his room and fell down on his bed.

"First Misaki, now my team. What else can go wrong?" Akito thought to himself as he shoved his face deep into his pillow.

_Junk Yard, opening! _

"Huh?" The teen groaned as he got up and ran over to his computer. Glancing at the computer screen Akito saw the Junk Yard doors opening.

"Those doors aren't supposed to open. A legendary bey part must have reactivated the doors."

(End of Flashback)

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_The Junk Yard, the only place that I don't like. _Akito began climbing one of the giant junk pillars that spun twin malice's around.

_If only I had gotten the chance to tell her I was sorry._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Flashback)

"Back off!" Akashi shouted as he was slammed into a pile of junk.

_That's for everything you've put me through!_ The teen was too caught in the moment to notice the giant malice coming towards him. By the time he had noticed it was too late, the malice knocked Akito off of his Ex Gear and into a pile of junk next to the Ex track. Akashi had recovered from Akito's attack and had stopped to see the damage.

"You can blame me for this to Akito, you always do." Akashi said as he hit the turbo boost on his Ex Gear and flew off to finish the Ex Bey Battle. "Let it RIP!"

_Ugh, I just need to rest for a few minutes._ Looking at his watch, Akito still had twenty minutes before the exit to the Junk Yard closed forever. He placed his hand on his chest and closed his eyes.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Eighteen Minutes Later)

_He's not out yet._ Tears began running down Misaki's face as she watched the giant doors begin to close. With each passing second the doors slid closer and closer together.

_He'll make it; I mean he's Akito after all." _The white haired blader tried to convince herself that Akito could make it out before time ran out. Thirteen seconds remained before the doors to the Junk Yard closed forever. Misaki looked at her watch, the time limit had hit zero, and the only exit had been sealed.

_H-he's trapped in t-there. _The blader mumbled as she began to bawl her eyes out. Misaki leaned against the door and slowly began to slid down to the ground. She put her face into her knees and continued to cry.

"I'll just let you, sort this out." Akashi said deciding to give Misaki some time alone. "I understand if you decide to break things off with me, losing a close friend must be hard for you." The blader walked off to give Misaki her alone time.

(End of flashback)

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Three Days After Being Trapped)

Akito sat on top of the spinning pillar and watched over the Junk Yard. Not that there was anything to really look after, but having something to do was better than doing nothing at all. Akito looked at his broken head set and set it aside as he closed his eyes and began thinking of the one person that could make everything better. "_I would give anything, just to see Misaki smile one more time."_

"Why sacrifice yourself for them? They're just going to turn on you."_ The headset picked up on a faint signal coming from an Ex Battle._

_There shouldn't be anyone in here, unless something reactivated the doors. _The sad blader looked around and saw two people racing through the Junk Yard, they were about to pass the Twin Malice pillars that had knocked Akito off the track. A huge smile appeared on Akito's face as he grabbed his Ex Gear and jumped off the spinning pillar. _"I've been given a second chance." _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(One Hour After Escaping, at Night)

Misaki lay on Akito's bed, she cried herself to sleep every night thinking of what had gone wrong with her and Akito. She would give anything to see him again.

"_Can I sleep there to?" _Misaki turned her head and saw a badly beaten Akito leaning on the door way. She immediately jumped up and hugged Akito.

"I'm so glad you're alive I'm sorry for what happened." Misaki buried her head into Akito's chest as she continued to cry.

"_Zero helped me escape, and he figured out why I thought it was you who had attacked me. Turns out, Gwen had been using some sort of device to disguise herself to look like you. She wanted to turn everyone against each other." _Akito slowly limped to his bed and sat down. Misaki sat down with him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"She was able to turn us against each other so easily. What happens if something like this happens again?" Misaki's purple eyes met Akito's; there was a moment of silence between the re-united couple.

"_Next time this happens, we're not going to fight about. Instead we can pay off any hard feelings with a cup of tea." _Misaki's sad face brightened up to the idea of tea.

"We should get some tea in the morning." The female blader replied as Akito lay down on his bed, Misaki kicked off her shoes and lay next to Akito.

"_That sounds like a great idea, but first I need some sleep. The Junk Yard doesn't have any good places to sleep." _Akito closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep while Misaki moved closer to Akito and turned off the lamp that was sitting on the small table next to them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A little something different from what I usually write, I tried a few new things in this one-shot.

Review please :D Stay Awesome!

Next chapter: This was a one shot, there is no next chapter XD


End file.
